


WORD PROMPT: Cake

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Series: A collection of word/lyric phan prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, phanfic, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my series of drabbles based on word/lyric prompts: “Dan got up, nervously pacing around. He glanced at the clock, biting his lips. Time seemed to slow down to a stop whenever you were looking forward to some occasion. It was just one of these annoying facts about life,  really. The phenomenon was even worst when it was what was called ‘the most important day of your life’. Or, in a less cliché way: your wedding day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	WORD PROMPT: Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog as a part of the lyric/word prompt challenge. Hope you like it!

Dan got up, nervously pacing around. He glanced at the clock, biting his lips. Time seemed to slow down to a stop whenever you were looking forward to some occasion. It was just one of these annoying facts about life,  really. The phenomenon was even worst when it was what was called ‘the most important day of your life’. Or, in a less cliché way: your wedding day.

It’s funny how only girls are taught to look forward to their special day. It’s like it’s their life goal to one day stand exactly where he’s standing right now, nervously walking up and down, waiting for his cue to go in. He could already imagine all the eyes on him and it made him nervous. He wondered if crying right now would be appropriate and decided that maybe he should wait a bit more. You know, just in case.

But yeah, girls were taught that what he was experiencing right now was something they should plan and dream about and simulate during their whole lives, but boys are not supposed to.  For boys this is often joked about, something they _have to do_. Something to _laugh at_. He often wondered how could someone be so cold and heartless as to laugh about something as nerve-wracking, thrilling and amazing as what he was feeling right in this moment.

Well, fuck your gender roles: he was the happiest man in the world right now and nobody could convince him otherwise.

Damn you if Dan wasn’t going to enjoy his own wedding!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

The music started playing. Phil stood in front of all their guests, not knowing what to do with his hands. His eyes were only fixed on the door right ahead. He felt his palms sweat disgustingly, hating his own body yet again for ruining the experience. Swallowing hard - _must. not. cry._ \- he waited and waited for the moment his groom would come through. The man could already imagine the dimpled smile on his face, the one he saw every night right before they went to sleep.

The few seconds before Dan stepped through these doors were absolute agony. It was all worth it to see him walk down the aisle, the same charming smile on his face, just a bit more shy. Everyone held their breaths as he finally looked up and strode over to him, the lover’s eyes finally meeting.

Phil’s resolve finally broke and he felt his lips tremble, trying to hold in the tears of raw emotion. He saw Dan’s eyes soften at his display of emotion and he walked a bit faster, finally reaching him and holding his hands tightly, reassuringly. There were no tears in his eyes anymore: only a soft laugh and brown eyes as sweet as honey.

Dan was always the bravest one out of the two anyway, he thought, trying to control the tears that were definitely cascading down his face.

A stolen peck on the lips was followed by him being pulled by the hand to actually start the ceremony.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Every moment after that was recorded in their memory:

The vows, as they both struggled to get the words out even though the tears attempted to overtake their voices.

Every shaky breath and whispered praise, helping each other to go on. It had always been about the partnership with them, they always worked well together.  So well, in fact, that they single-handedly made everyone cry, as evidenced by the little sniffles that echoed all around.

Their first kiss as a married couple, ruined by how much they couldn’t stop smiling and crying at the same time instead of focusing on the actual kissing.

Hugging their close friends and family, who had the happiest smiles on their faces as they patted their backs.

The moment when Phil’s mom hugged them both and whispered about how she always knew they were perfect for each other and how proud she was of them both.

Their awkward first dance, as it always would be: gangly limbs and loud laughter as they tried to find a rhythm and ended up almost injuring each other. It was absolutely unusual and weird, but it was so them that everyone was smiling by the end of it.

When it was time to cut the cake and their hands curled around each other’s as they made a huge show of cutting the first piece. Then the evil glint in Phil’s eyes as he decided to just grab the plate out of Dan’s hand and just smear the cake all over Dan’s face while smiling brightly, clearly proud of his own prank.

The absolute silence that followed as everyone waited for Dan’s reaction. And then the collective laughter as he let out a lot of loud expletives and ripped out another slice of the cake with his bare hands, running after Phil across the room, and finally managed to press the cake all over his face in revenge.

They also remembered the end of the party, Phil’s long arms wrapped around Dan’s neck, tiredly, as they swayed gently to a slow song on the dance floor. Content in being on each other’s arms, they didn’t give a damn that their lazy movement could hardly be considered dancing by normal standards. They never attempted to be normal in any way.

Phil looked at up at his husbands eyes in a moment that could at first be called romantic. Well, that _was_ a fair assumption, until he decided it was a good idea to lick the side of Dan’s mouth, saying that there was still some whipped cream there, despite his best efforts to clean-up. Dan pretended his intentions were pure for a second, before pulling him closer and crashing his lips against his newly-wed husband’s, feeling warmth spreading through him at the thought.

Yeah, it really did feel like the rest of their lives would be _amazing_ so far


End file.
